Felicite
by serenausagi96
Summary: And life is just perfect...


Chapter one

You know that one moment in life where everything is just so perfect, that you can't imagine anything better happening to you? How awkward for that moment to be the moment that you died? I am Isabella, though I do prefer Bella Cullen. I am eighteen years old, how long have I been eighteen? That's for me to know and you to leave alone. Now I am dead set on believing that I am married to the sexiest and most charming man in the world. He thinks I'm crazy, it's true, he does. I don't think he will truly ever see himself clearly, but I'm okay with that as it is another one of those things we have in common.

I don't think I will ever get over the shock of waking up to a god every morning. It's unbelievable that we've been together so long that I seem to have trouble believing my eyes when I wake up in the morning. I open my eyes to find my husband looking at me, gold pouring into gold, crooked smile, sparkling banging body, and spiky almost golden hair. It's the most amazing feeling in the world, and it's like a new adventure everyday. So maybe we seem like the greatest love story couple that is alive in this day.

One problem… The alive part… So we are not per say alive. We breathe (out of habit). We eat, not what humans eat, but hey, food is food. We don't really sleep; so much as close our eyes and drift, as this seems to be the closest we can come to actually sleeping. We walk, we talk, we live, we do everything that normal humans do, despite the fact that we function differently than they do. We like to think as ourselves as good, pure people. Most people (mostly religion wise), would think of us as the monsters, the killers, which I happen to resent.

We are, I admit, created to be the killers, the hunters. We are the natural enemy of the humans, the predator and the prey. We are the blood suckers, commonly known as the "Chupa Sangre", to those who distain us most. We are thought to be heartless, mindless, killing machines. We are vampires. My family and I, the Cullens, like to believe that we are on a higher level than others of our kind. We do not feed from humans, as we prefer to befriend them, and live among them. We mean no harm. We refuse to be described as a coven, such a barbaric, meaningless term. We consider ourselves only a family and a family first and foremost.

It is considered merciful that we choose not to feed off of the living. Others of our kind do not show as much mercy. They do feed off of humans, and seem to show no remorse or even guilt. There are simple tell tale ways to know which type of vampire you have provoked should you ever run across any of our kind. Those of our kind who are unmerciful have red eyes, and enjoy playing with their food before they eat. They are sure to make their victim suffer as much as possible. The only feeling that seems to compute when they kill their prey is deep rooted amusement.

My family, we like to refer to ourselves as "vegetarians", as we feed off of animals as opposed to humans. This is our inside joke. We prefer to finish the job quickly to ensure that our victims do not suffer too much. We prefer to go quickly and keep our hands clean. Our diet leaves something of an effect in our eyes. Vegetarians have golden, maybe closer to honey eye color. We are a bit more civilized, and have more respect for those who other wise would be considered a snack food.

I admit that every once in a while we do have a brief period of weakness. When I met my husband for the first time, I was human. My blood sang for him in a way he had never experienced before, "La Tua Cantante", he calls it. The blood lust became quite manageable, the more time we spent together. From our first meeting, I knew we would be together for eternity, so far, I have not failed my in my beliefs. The more in love we fell, the more I learned of my husband and his kind. He had admittedly had a brief period of weakness during his new born years. He was appalled at what he had become, and could not bring himself to acknowledge it.

When he had finally had his time, and come to terms with what he was, He was welcomed back by his father figure, Carlisle. To this day, I never forgot the pain of my change, but I didn't dwell on it. I was far too happy with how my life had turned out and whether he chooses to believe it or not, my husband should know that I never once regretted being what I am. I am proud to stand and say that I am a vampire, and I wouldn't change it for the world.

So while we are talking about the things I've accomplished in my life (or as my husband would say: existence), lets talk about the impossible. It seemed that regardless of what it was, Edward and I seemed to be accomplishing the impossible. He discussed with me all that I would be leaving behind, should I become a vampire. I completely understood, as most were the things that I hadn't been thinking of doing. One of those things was I would be missing out on the joys of pregnancy. He is relieved for the first time that he was wrong, as we now have our precious miracle of a daughter, Renesme.

Renesme is the average size for a three year old girl. She is mentally, seven years old, but is the perfect physique for a three year old girl. She is half human, half vampire. I gave birth to Renesme when I was eighteen years old, and human. I nursed her for four months before she decided she was ready to come into the world. I can say with no contempt or hesitation that child birth is the most painful experience I have ever been through, it stands runner up to my change. Imagine, if you will, pushing a watermelon out of a strawberry. That is an experience to look forward to. It is true that children really do ruin your life, but they replace it with a new, better one, and it is one of those miracles that you never imagined you would enjoyed.

In fact, the day Renesme was born, when I wasn't crying or swearing, and in between insulting somebody's mother, they brought her to me. I held her and rocked her, and for the first time, when I looked at her, life paused, and there was no one there but me and my baby girl. My beautiful brown haired, gold (with green sparkles), tiny little baby girl, who was the most amazingly beautiful being to ever exist. And I was so transfixed that when my husband's cold hand reached to lift her from my arms, I turned to growl a warning at him. He looked scared… of the human girl… oh the irony.

I think my daughter has some kind of gift. It's the little kid thing that gives her the power to look into peoples' eyes and get whatever she wants, just like that. She doesn't seem to notice that she wields such a strong ability over every person who looks at her. Edward was her favorite victim. Whenever she wanted something, she would just look at him, and think really hard about what she wanted, so he would understand. She wasn't really big on talking being that her father was a mind reader. My daughter was such a gifted child, so special. She was unlike any other child I'd ever seen. She was amazing, and I'd never get over how much she warmed me. She was a walking miracle, and it's a wonder she's hasn't been stolen.

It seems that Rosalie was accepting me more and more. She was most likely so grateful that she was experiencing her dream of motherhood through me. It seems like my daughter had become a toy. She was being passed around whether it is an introduction, family time, friends, strangers; she was just a rollercoaster, to put it in understandable terms. My daughter was just a three year old trophy, and I was glad to be the mother that had given life to such a creature.

Edward was the same old man he's been hundred of years ago. Sometimes, I imagined that he still thought of me as a fragile human girl, He treated me like a china doll, and a part of me was indignant, the other part was quite charmed that Edward had so much chivalry. I imagine that a guy like my Edward is exceedingly hard to find. Oh, well, I guess God was picking favorites in my case.

So, my daughter was quite a character, and had quite an identical twin in her best friend, Amelia. Amelia was funny, crazy, and just random little girl. She was mature beyond her years, and happened to be quite sensible too. She was my daughter's voice of reason. I really liked Amelia. She stayed with us, and seldom went home. She preferred our diet, while her parents were the other of our kind. She adopted our diet when she met Renesme.

She wasn't sure she'd ever be comfortable with her own family, as they never seemed to care what she was up to. We had, in a way, adopted her. She was a case, and we loved her like the other child we could never have. She was Renesme's equal in every way. It shocked me how much alike they were. Amelia was not the kind to rat out her friend, but if se felt that a situation was wrong, she would take it into her own hands. She was the voice of reason that Renesme did not have on her own.

She was easy to like, and even easier to love. This little girl would make it somewhere one day. But until she was ready, she would stay here, under the name she felt was an honor. She would from now and forever on be known as Amelia Rose Cullen. She took great to Edward and I, but was more attached to Rose, and her motherly nature. She eventually became use to calling Rose her mother.

It was amazing when Amelia had started to refer to Rose that way. Rose seems happier, like life couldn't get any better. When she wanted to go somewhere, she would look to Rose, and repeat "Please mom?" to Rose, until she would give in and say yes. Life had meaning from then on. Alice and Jasper were fine. Rose and Emmett were busy parents to Amelia. Edward and I were busy with Renesme. And Esme and Carlisle were perfectly fine watching their family grow exponentially. Sometimes I think that they couldn't be happier.

It fills me up inside to know that we were so successful in life. Can you imagine being referred to as a monster, and then just being blessed with the one thing you never thought could happen to you? It's s good as life gets… And then your husband ruins it by saying that you are going back to high school… isn't that just the icing on the cake? I could suffer silently, if it meant my daughter and Amelia could have a chance at public schooling. Monday was going to be the first say of high school… Oh joy…..

---------------------------------------------------------------Twilight……………………………………………………………...........

**AN: so this about as interesting as it's going to get for this week. So I have school, and I am not doing so hot in algebra. I have a life too, so you can imagine fanfiction is not on my agenda lately... well, review, really, I'm not kidding, it really does make my day when you review and tell me something you liked about my writing. **


End file.
